Changelog/2019/August 2
The End The End Island is located behind the Spider's Den, players need to be Combat level 12 to access it. This large island made of raw Obsidian and End stones is a vast desolated land. Near the entrance, you will find a new shop with unique items, and a strange character that challenges you to a race. If you venture into the cave you will be able to peacefully mine among the Endermen. The further you go into the mine, the more diverse and interesting the scenery becomes. End Stone Collection It features: * End Stone Minion * End Biome Stick * Portal to The End island * Enchanted End Stone * Silence Block (place it on your island and mobs won't make a sound anymore) * Haste Blocks (walking on them gives you +100 speed) * Catalyst (a new type of fuel) * End Stone Sword (might be useful) That's it! We are not going to give any more details! Carpentry Carpentry is a Cosmetic Skill that you can unlock after talking to the owner of the Furniture Shop, in the Village. Once unlocked, you can start gaining Carpentry EXP when crafting expensive recipes. Every Level Up will unlock a new Furniture Cosmetic that you can craft using the Carpentry Bench, which you unlock after completing the tutorial quest. Because Carpentry is purely a Cosmetic Skill, after 3 levels, players will stop gaining Carpentry EXP if they do not own a rank. Carpentry currently has rewards up to level 10, we will be releasing the level 11 to 25 rewards in the next few weeks. Some of the Furnitures have special interactions, like being able to place Minions in their chairs, placing armors and weapons in their stands and more. Runecrafting Exactly like Carpentry, Runecrafting is a new Cosmetic Skill. Monsters on public islands will now have a very small chance of being Runic Monsters. Killing those will always drop a Rune, that can be applied to a piece of gear. You'll have to talk to the new NPC "Dusk" at the back of the Blacksmith, he will teach you about Runes, how to upgrade them and how to apply them on your items. Killing Runic Monsters, fighting Bosses and crafting/combining Runic items will reward Runecrafting Exp. Each Runecrafting level unlocks at least 1 new Rune, up to level 24. Runecrafting is a Cosmetic Skill, therefore players will require a rank to level up past level 3. Also ranked users will gain more and more Runecrafting EXP the higher their rank is. There are currently 26 different Runes in the game, each can be upgraded up to Tier 3. Some Runes can only be obtained fighting special mobs or mining special blocks. Marco the Painter Marco the painter is standing in his beautiful house in the Village, next to the Mountain. Marco is a great artist, he will teach you how to paint and unlock a new recipe for you: The Spray Can Once unlocked, the Spray Can can be filled with different colored Dyes. You can then select any of the Sprays your rank unlocks and spray any wall or chest in your island! The Spray Can is a Cosmetic tool, so players won't be able to talk to Marco if they do not own a rank. We will be adding more and more Sprays in the future, give us good suggestions! Summer Cosmetics The Salesman in the SkyBlock Hub changed his outfit and has a large list of Summer Cosmetics to deliver: * Up to 7 Different Summer-themed Sprays * Up to 6 Different Minion Skins * Up to 7 Different Summer Furnitures Minion Skins are a new Cosmetic Feature we are testing, you can now place Minion Skins inside the menu of minions and it will change their look. In the future we could even give them special voice lines! Sprays are unlocked permanently in your Spray Can, Minion Skins and Furnitures are limited items. For example, VIP players will get 1 Sandcastle Furniture, but MVP++ players will get 3. Ranked players have until September 1st to claim their Cosmetic rewards! New Collection Items Perfect Armor Unlocked in Diamond Collection 9 The Perfect Armor is a Tiered armor, it can be upgraded using multiple Enchanted Diamond Blocks. Every Tier upgrades the armor the same way. There are currently 10 Tiers to this armor. Upgrading to the next tier will keep all current enchants, reforge and hot potato books on the item. Spoiler alert: We added 10+ new powerful armor sets in this update. With its 1200 total Defense, this set still ranks as the top 1 or 2 armor set in the game, when maxed out. Let us know if you think this armor is balanced! Magical Water Bucket Unlocked in Ice Collection 5 The Magical Water bucket is an infinite water source. This item was suggested by @noonoodragon in the round 1 suggestion thread. He is the first winner of the Creative Mind item, more will come! Emerald Blade Unlocked in Emerald Collection 8 The Emerald Blade is not that strong of a sword...unless you have a lot of coins on you. It can eventually become the strongest weapon in the game if you are holding millions of coins. The bigger the risk, the higher the reward! Portals to each Foraging Islands Unlocked in respective Collections Shortcuts! Quality of Life Changes New NPC: Rusty In the last update, we introduced the new enchantment Telekinesis, but most players already crafted a great Pickaxe (or else) and could not add it to their tools. Rusty (the janitor of the Gold Mines) will add Telekinesis on any of your items for the modest price of 100 coins! Crafting Improvements We have plans to make crafting easier in the future, but until then, there is a new recipe shortcut This recipe is available for all ores and Melons. Enchanted String Recipe Change {Insert image} The old recipe is still available. Enchanted Ender Pearls Recipe Change {Insert image} The price of the Enderman Minion upgrades was changed to equal the amount of Ender Pearls it would take until now. Remove your Hub Portal! You can now talk to Jerry and get him to remove your Hub portal. By then you should have unlocked a new trade-in your SkyBlock Menu, which sells a new Hub Portal for 100 coins. Change your spawn location You can now change your spawn location by either sleeping in a bed, or typing the command /spawnlocation or /setspawn Auction House Changes * Added a "Claim all" button to claim all your finished auctions. * The default recommended auction durations are changed. * Players can now specify how many minutes the auction will last. Also, to combat scamming, from now on for all COMMON and UNCOMMON items: * The maximum starting bid will be 5x the price of the item. * Players will receive a warning if they are bidding way over the price of the item. * Added the item you are bidding on, in the confirmation menu. New player experience improvements * Slime launchers will now say "Travel to" instead of "Warp to" * The Recipe menu now shows where to unlock a recipe under the "???" * Fuels will now use real-time instead of SkyBlock time * The Foraging quest will now reward a Sweet Axe instead of Efficient Axe * Both Sweet and Efficient Axes are now in the lumberjack shop * /spawn and /hub will now teleport you back to the Hub spawn if you are in the Hub. * The spawn of most slime launch pads is now a couple of blocks further away from them to prevent players from accidentally using them. Music The talented ShinkoNet who already won our previous Noteblock Contest has created new Noteblock Tunes and allowed us to use them in SkyBlock! Ambient Cave is now played in both Gold Mines and Deep Caverns when players enter the cave area. Due to connection or CPU issues, some players might experience slight audio problems. If you wish to disable the music, you can now use the command /togglemusic or change your SkyBlock settings. Another option is to disable the music by just turning the blocks and noteblock/jukebox sounds off in Minecraft's settings. General Changes Daily Shop Limit Any item that can be obtained from Minions will now have a daily buy limit of 128 in any shop. Players can still buy an unlimited amount of dirt or stone for example, but won't be able to unlock all minion upgrades by simply farming 1 collection. New items in the Builder Shop All of the new items in this shop can be bought infinitely, except Ice, because it's a collection item. Magma Boss Changes Magma Bosses now always spawn at the exact same time on all Blazing Fortresses. Magma Boss health is buffed from 60,000 to 150,000 health. More monsters spawn when the Boss spawns. Fixed a few issues with Magma Bosses sometimes not spawning. Other changes * The bank interests are now capped at 300k coins of interest every SkyBlock season. (for now) * Fixed the price of Enchanted Paper and Enchanted Egg. * Fixed rarity of Enchanted Cactus and Enchanted Green Dye. * Increased the Fishing exp gained from fishes, sponges, clay, and prismarine/shards/crystals * Bows now deal less damage if the bow isn't fully drawn. * Bows will not be able to crit anymore if not fully drawn. * You can now right-click day and night savers to select the exact time you want to be saved. * Added Teleport Pad option to set the direction you are facing. * Removed Fire Protection from Blaze Armor and buffed all pieces from 5 to 10 Strength. * Dark Auction now accepts 5 more players per server. * Bone Shields won't work on Magma Boss and new bosses anymore. * Guardian Chestplate cooldown changed to 60 seconds. * Leaping sword cooldown changed to 2 seconds. * Leaping Sword ability buffed from 100 to 350 damage. * Pigman Sword ability buffed to 1000 damage over the duration * Golem Sword ability buffed from 100 to 250 damage. * Ender Bow ability capped at 1000 damage maximum. * The "Itchy" reforge does not give critical chance anymore, and Crit Damage is nerfed. * Scavenger Talisman nerfed from 1 to 0.5 coins per level of the mobs. * Scavenger Enchantment nerfed from 0.5 to 0.3 coins per level of the mobs. * Added 10 Achievements related to The End. * SkyBlock settings now include a way to toggle death messages from other players. * The Skill/Collections ranking menus have been tweaked. * Enchantment list will be more compact when there are too many on an item. * Buffed Broodmother's health from 1400 to 6000 to increase its lifespan by 1 second. * Fishing in End portals is now even more useless. Bug Fixes * Compactors now work in Ice Minions * Super Compactor 3000 and Auto Smelter work in Clay Minions. * Fixed an issue with Spirit Mask activating from players out of combat. * Fixed an edge case allowing lava/water to be placed down in hubs * Fixed being able to hit players with glitched furniture items obtained through a bug that’s since been fixed * Fixed out of date Jerries sticking around on islands * Fixed an exploit with middle click in various custom menus * Added a check to make sure items don’t have enchantments that aren’t meant to be on that type of item (applies to all enchantments on talismans) * Fixed Bows dealing more damage if switching to a strong weapon before the arrow hits * Fixed arrows not doing damage if they hit the enemy's health bar * Fixed being able to upgrade Arthur's wheat minion * Fixed being unable to collect arrows from the ground * Fixed a bug with the Aspect of the End giving max speed on private islands.